Generally, this application relates to techniques for removing sediment, debris, pollutants, and/or total suspended solids (all or some of which can be herein referred to as “particulates”) from a liquid, such as storm-water runoff. In particular, this application discloses techniques for removing at least some particulates from storm-water runoff.
Water runoff management (e.g., water generated by a rainfall) may be a challenging issue for landowners or municipalities. Not only does the flow of water have to be managed in order to reduce the risk of flooding, but particulates in the water should also be reduced, because such particulates reach rivers, ponds, lakes, or the ocean. Therefore, improved techniques of reducing particulates in water runoff are desired.